Takeshi Uzumaki
Takeshi Uzumaki lTakeshiUzumakil Nickname (optional) The oni Shinobi Age & Date of Birth august 16( Takeshi was born 19 years beofre the destruction of Uzushio see bio for more information) Gender Male Ethnicity Uzushiogakure no sato Height 5'11 Weight 150 Blood Type A Occupation Rogue/Wanderer Scars/Tattoos once Takeshi left kumo gakure he bagan to train himself with the scroll given to him by his father before teleporting him. within the scrolls was a seal formula to summon oni from the underworld the language that the scroll was written in was very hard to transcribe so he had the language tatooed on his arms in a spiralling form. Affiliation (( The village of which you reside in. Ie: Yukigakure..etc etc. )) Relationship Status Takeshi is not concerned with having relationships... he is not looking but will go with the flow if anything happens Personality & Behaviour Takeshi learned as a genin the cruelty of the world when he lost his best friend on his very first high ranking mission. from that day on he was obsessed with training so that he could protect all the he loves. his personality is situational. when around his friends he is hyper active and ambitious. when by himself he is non chalant and does alot thinking and meditating. letting his mind ponder different things. and when he is faced with an opponent or in battle of any sort his intentions become dark and demon like. Takeshi lives by the rule kill or be killed. Takeshi is really at odds with himself. he is not an evil guy but instead sees the world as evil. he is just at a loss for what do about it. that being said his resolve is use violence to drive out violence. on the other hand he tends to show mercy to those that show they are pure in heart and thought. Nindo (optional) "you do not understand my Struggle so we will never be equal" "be not conformed to this world but transformed by the renewing of your mind" "There is a fire burning in your heart..allow that fire to extinguish the evil that we shinobi have plagued upon this world" Bloodline/Clan ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Rank Jounin-lvl Wandering nin Element One WATER/lightning Element Two Storm release Weapon of choice Kusanagi/chokuto Jutsu Levels Tools Kunai Shuriken Kusanagi/chokuto Paper tags Food pills Anti-Gen Pills(which are created from a chakra poisoning that attacks the body and periodically. these pills shifts the flow of chakra every other post. These pills prevent the user from long trances of genjutsu, by disrupting the normal flow of chakra. Takeshi receives these pills from their creator Isuki Shirogane, The Poison Puppeteer. ) Ninjato Smoke bomb Senbon 40meters of wire Uzumaki clan Charka chains Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Lightning beast running technique By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack. Wave of inspriration Rabbit-Dog-Boar-Ram-Rat The user generates a large amount of lightning from their hands, which can also be passed through conductive materials to improve the electrical power of the technique, to attack foes. Laser circus Tiger-Dog-Snake-Dragon This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles the user's hand and from that the beams are shot out towards the enemy.1 The user is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity.2 The user can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Ox - Monkey- Hare - Rat - Boar - Bird -Ox - Horse -Bird -Rat - Tiger - Dog - Tiger - Snake - Ox - Ram -Snake -Boar - Ram &- Rat - Yang Water -Monkey - Bird - Dragon - Bird - Ox- Horse- Ram -Tiger - Snake - Rat -Monkey - Hare - Boar - Dragon &-Ram - Rat - Ox - Monkey- Bird - Yang Water - Rat - Boar - Bird The Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. Lightning manipulation Takeshi using his lighning chakra nature can materialize his body into lightning. this enables him to move at the speed of light. but due to this speed of his movements he tends to move only in straight lines. it is not impossible for him to change direction while using this mode. this technique can be slowed down substancially by the wind chakra nature Lightnin release: Cry of the banshee Rat-dog-dragon-ox Takeshi releases a lightning surges from his mouth. as the lightning cracks and screeches it sounds like a high pitched screm throughout the area. Takeshi often uses this attack as a suplementary attack, due to its low-accuracy rate. Kirin. An extremely powerful, one-shot, lightning technique created by Sasuke Uchiha. He draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. Unlike most techniques, which are based on the user's chakra, this one uses the natural lightning, which — as noted by Zetsu — reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency. If there are no active thunder clouds, the user must create them by using powerful fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. With techniques such as Amaterasu, even stronger storm conditions can be made by them. Storm Releases: atmosphere Manipulation Takeshi uses his storm release to cause a thunder storm in the sky. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Black_Rain_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Release:_Thunder_Cloud_Inner_Wave http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Stormy_Blockade http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thousand_Flying_Water_Needles_of_Death Summoning collaboration techniques: Wraith of the Oni King: The Oni King emerges showing only his upper torso along with his arms sweeping at a never ending storm of fire from his mouth with a powerful roar. The blast alone from the Oni King is large enough to burn down entire villages. Takeshi then proceeds to use Cry of the Banshee to increase its destructive power in cooperation with the Oni King. Demonic cursing An opponent the Oni(even if this is only a minor scratch). once inside the genjutsu the Oni summoner has control over everything that happens in the world through his mind. Meanwhile, in the real world the victim is as still as a statue. Leaving him vulnerable to an attack. Heaven Falls Technique The Oni King spews out a large amount of fire into the air that will cover the entire battlefield. With the atmosphere heated Takeshi will then send showers of lightning through the fire onto the battlefield. This attack lacks in accuracy but makes up for it in brute force. Its destructive power has the ability to level mountains. Allies/Enemies Allies anyone involved with Ryuketsu enemies: everyone until proven other wise Background Information Takeshi Uzumaki was born into the world as the only grandson of the Uzumaki clan leader, 17 years before the destruction of Uzushiogakure. His mother, well known for her strength which was equal to her immense beauty was well respected throughout the village. His father, as the son of the great Uzumaki elder, was a high ranking shinobi of Uzushiogakure. As the offspring of two well-renown shinobi, Takeshi was determined to surpass his parents. He trained day in and day out, Proving that he would one day become a great Shinobi and make his parents, as well as his grandfather, proud. As expected by the other shinobi, he did not stay a genin for long. Within the span of a year after graduating the academy, he earned the right to be called a chuunin. His many success as a shinobi at his young age caused his name to be travel quickly around the village and the land of fire. His knowledge of combat strategies and his unmeasurable speed made him the ideal shinobi. His father, recognizing the growth in his son, submitted his name for jounin review. Not long after the village was attacked by an unknown group of shinobi. Takeshi and his parents being trapped, used a secret time-space jutsu together to permanently send their into the future against his will. although the loss of his parents was a traumatic blow he never lost his own identity; all that changed was his values, having lost all of his friends and his loved ones. in the present day, he wandered aimlessly into Kumogakure. there he began to learn of this new shinobi worl and the events that took place that he skipped.soon after he left the village and found his own way in the world Category:RPC Category:Rogue Category:Bingo Book